


A Mutual Need

by SharonStark, VyeLoyomBrightwarrior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Porn, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Smut, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonStark/pseuds/SharonStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior/pseuds/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior
Summary: Belle French has recently become the towns librarian, and moved into her own apartment. As such she meets Mr. Gold, and the two develop feelings for each other that go beyond friendship. Neither knows what to do so they both decide to go and rent pornos. And happen to run into each other at the movie rental place.





	A Mutual Need

**Author's Note:**

> We are co-writing this and both get busy so updates with probably be slow. And there will be smut in this of course. So you've been warned.

Mr. Gold felt extremely awkward when he walked into the movie rental place. He usually orchestrated situations so that he would feel comfortable. He hardly ever left his house and shop, and when he did it was mostly to collect rent or go to the town council meetings. On rare occasions he went to Granny’s but he always sat in the same booth. So aside from things he had to do like getting groceries or going to a doctor’s appointment, that was the extent of his contact with the outside world. 

 

Until a few months ago. The old librarian had retired and in her place came a Ms. Belle French. He hadn’t been able to get her out of his head once he’d seen her. She was the daughter of Moe French, the man who ran the flower shop, and he was sure he must have seen her there before, but he couldn’t remember if he had. Perhaps her father had told her to remain out of sight, or maybe they just never had run into each other. Either way they must not have talked because now that they had talked since she’d moved out on her own… well he didn’t think he could ever forget her. 

 

She was absolutely beautiful, that much was clear. Her name was rather fitting in that way. Now that he was aware of her he could pick up talk about her from the other people in town. Other young ladies seemed jealous of her looks and the fact that she could turn men’s heads, but her looks were not what had Mr. Gold looking at her whenever she entered a room. It was something else entirely. 

 

He’d gained a reputation in town for being a jerk. No one liked him and he was fine with that. It meant then left him alone. But when he’d gone to get Belle’s rent… well it was like she had just moved into town and hadn’t heard a thing about him. She’d smiled when she saw him, told him the rent was inside and asked him to come on in. No one ever let him inside their house or apartment unless they were showing him some problem with the property. So he’d stepped just inside the door rather cautiously, thrown off by the unusualness of it all. He could still remember the exchange word for word. 

 

“Here’s the rent Mr. Gold,” she’d told him as she came back out from the kitchen area with an envelope, but also a plate of cookies. “And someone dropped this off as a home welcoming gift but… well I think it’s a bit much for one person to eat all on their own. Would you like one?”

 

He had stared into her eyes, trying to figure out why on earth she wanted to offer him cookies. And he’d been stunned when he saw only a bubbly kindness there. So he’d taken both the rent and a cookie home with him, powerless to say no since, for the first time in a long time, someone had actually extended kindness to him. 

 

Naturally she’d been on his mind since. At first he’d tried to convince himself that it was just because she was nice to him and he would like to have friends. As much as people seemed to think otherwise, he was a human and not a monster. So he did need friends or some sort of social connection, and here he was jumping at the first chance of it. That was all. 

 

It wasn’t. That was why he was here. He glanced around the rental place, making sure no one was watching him. It wasn’t odd to rent movies he knew, but the type of movie he was renting? Well obviously he wasn’t the only one if they had an entire section dedicated to… satisfying the carnal desires of people. But he’d never been one to watch porn and he felt extremely self conscious going to do so now.

 

Still, assured that there was no one else in the aisle, he looked closely at the movies. He’d been trying to find one where he could imagine the woman was Belle, which was probably not the best thing to do. He was so much older than her and she would hate it if she knew what he was doing. But he needed to get these ideas he’d been having out of his head and nothing else was working. So he was going to try one film, to get it out of his system. 

 

One film did catch his eye and he found himself blushing rather deeply as he picked it up. The image was one of a scantily clad librarian and he hadn’t dreamed of there being porn about sexy libraians, but this was just perfect. Too perfect. He probably ought to put it back. 

 

He didn’t. Instead he went and picked out two other movies. This one called Star Wars that he heard everyone talk about a lot, and then an older one he thought he might actually like called Singing in the Rain. Satisfied that now only the person who checked him out would probably see the movie, he walked up to the registrar, the librarian movie tucked snugly between the other two.

 

The lad at the checkout didn’t even seem to realize that one of the movies Mr. Gold was checking out was a porno. Either he was too bored to pay attention or he’d seen to many people checking such things out. Either way Gold was glad for it. It meant no one at all would be judging him for renting it. 

 

“Mr. Gold?” came a surprised voice from behind him. And of course it was when the porn tape was laying in clear view of whoever it was. He winced and he turned and saw a very wide eyed Ms. French staring at him. He froze in shock, staring at her. Oh gods no. Belle had seen him with a pron film. And not just any film but one with a librarian right on the cover. Shit.

 

“Ms. French,” he replied, hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt like it was. And then he just stood, not sure what to say or do. Until the lad behind the counter was handing him his bag. “Have a nice day,” he managed to Belle before he practically fled the store. He walked briskly down the street, trying to get as far away as possible. No one stopped him, obviously. No one messed with him when he was in a bad mood. So soon he’d made it safely back to his shop. 

 

He shut the door, leaning with his back against it and trying to calm his breathing. He thought back on the event, shame and embarrassment rising as he remembered Belle’s stunned face. Until he remembered what she’d been holding. The case she’d had had a black sticker on it, marking it as porn. Belle was getting porn too? He couldn’t remember much else really, but he was suddenly interested. Because maybe if he watched the pron he could figure out how to be the man that Belle would want in her life. 

 

He reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing the one person that he could actually consider a friend. “Dove, hi,” he greeted. “I need you to figure out what a certain Belle French borrowed from the video rental store.”

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Belle was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Though, it wasn’t just  _ surprise  _ she was feeling. It was also confusion and in all truthfulness, flattery, too. She was quite sure that the film that Mr. Gold was in the process of renting was a  _ porno _ \- she remembered seeing, all on the front cover,  the black label, three X’s, and more importantly, more  _ shockingly,  _ a woman resembling a  _ librarian _ . A librarian, the job which Belle happened to hold! Surely there was no connection there. Was there? Perhaps it was just a coincidence - or perhaps he just picked something random, like she sometimes did, and decided to stick with it? Those sounded far more believable than her landlord, Mr. Gold, picking a librarian porno because of  _ her.  _

 

Yet at the same time, deep down, she couldn’t help but hope that that was his actual reason for choosing such a film. Belle was sure she wasn’t the only one who could feel a bit of a spark between the two of them. There was an undeniable chemistry there and Belle felt it every single time they were in a room together, every time their eyes met, and it left her wanting to explore that - to see if there really was anything there between them because in all honesty, she was attracted to him. He was an intelligent, handsome, charismatic  and mysterious man that Belle found herself wanting to know more about, despite the things people had said about him or how they felt about him. 

 

People often referred to him as a jerk, as a heartless man who cared about nothing more than collecting his rent, but Belle had yet to see that. Yes, he was always eager to collect his rent, but that was his job as a landlord, after all, and it wasn’t as if he was ever rude to Belle about it. He didn’t come off as a heartless jerk to her, he was simply...quiet. He kept to himself, liked to be away from people, and to be quite honest, that was actually something that Belle found quite attractive. He was a mystery. She definitely didn’t think him the type that watched porn, or was even a little interested in it, but that showed that he truly was a mysterious man and Belle wanted to know more about him.

 

And Belle? Well, she was always a bubbly kind-hearted woman so she didn’t hesitate to act that way around Mr. Gold. He wasn’t rude to her, so why would she act any different around him? More often than not, she would invite him in her home to collect her rent instead of making him wait outside the door. She would offer him cookies, a drink while waiting or just engage in friendly conversation which, she had to admit, was far more interesting than most conversations she had with others. He was very intelligent and she had found herself wanting to converse with him more - about so many different things. There was just...something about him Belle really liked. Not just one thing, but a few. Many. She found herself enjoying his company whenever he came to collect the money, quite opposite to what most people felt whenever he came around. Most felt angry, annoyed or even scared, whereas Belle wasn’t scared one bit. She was always happy to see him, warm and welcoming, and as their encounters happened more often, Belle wondered if maybe he was happy to see her, too? 

 

There was just no denying the attraction she felt towards her landlord, nor could she deny the chemistry and tension between the two of them, but there was a possibility that it was one-sided. Because why would a handsome, wealthy and seemingly powerful man such as Mr. Gold be interested in as young a woman as Belle? 

 

Well, after seeing the type of movie he rented, it made Belle...hopeful. Not to mention very curious and he piqued her interest even more. Truly a man of mystery indeed, and that was certainly one trait that attracted Belle to him. 

 

_ “Ms. French.”  _ His voice sounded nervous, as if surprised to see her there, but after catching glimpse of the movie on the counter, she knew it was more so due to the fact that she was there at the time of his  _ unique  _ movie choice. Again, she didn’t peg him as the type who watched such content, but he was man of mystery, full of surprises, so perhaps this type of content was something he watched often.

 

But for Belle? Not so much. She wasn’t really the type of woman to watch porn - to  _ read  _ it though was a different story - but ever since becoming attracted to her landlord, she couldn’t help the thoughts in her mind. Thoughts that were far from innocent and she knew it was wrong to think that way of him. She did her best to keep said thoughts at bay, but the more she saw him, the stronger those thoughts, and the attraction became. Attraction she knew she’d never be able to act upon, so perhaps getting it out of her system by watching something similar to their situation, with a man similar to Mr. Gold, would help to rid her of these thoughts and her...desire. 

 

Landlord Lay was the title of the flick she chose as silly as that sounded, but it was exactly what she had been looking for - what she had been needing. It was about a young tennant unable to keep up with her rent so the only way to keep herself from being evicted? Sleeping with the wealthy, handsome, alluring landlord. And the landlord happened to be a sharp dressed man, able to wear the hell out of a suit which was very much like her own landlord. Yes, this flick was indeed perfect for Belle - it would do well to satisfy her...cravings. 

 

So, she made her way to the check-out section with a few other movies in hopes to make them all blend in together. And upon arriving at the register is when she spotted Mr. Gold and his certain movie choices. Though, obviously, that librarian porno stuck out to her most and before she could even do a double take, he gathered his bag of movies and hurried out out of the building. She stood there in shock only to come out of it when the man at the register called out to her and she hurried up to the desk, cheeks flushed as she thought of the movie her landlord chose to rent. 

 

After gathering her own items, Belle hurried home and during the drive she began to wonder if Mr. Gold happened to see the movies she had in her own possession. Granted she held them against her side, hoping to keep them hidden, but the porn dvds were very obviously differentiated with black labels so there probably was a chance he saw them. A slim chance, though, so she felt somewhat relieved. But god, she couldn’t get her mind off what he  _ rented  _ and in all honesty, it made Belle want to rent it after he was finished with it just to see why he’d been interested in that particular flick. With a librarian. And if she could figure that out, then perhaps she could use that to her own advantage. She was a librarian, just like the woman on the cover, so she already had that going for her if that’s what he was into, but she wanted to learn what kind of women he was interested in. She wanted to find out what kind of sexual desires he had and maybe, just maybe, help him satisfy said desires because one thing was for sure: they both seemed to have carnal urges, cravings, for something very similar to one another. 

 

The thought of Mr. Gold watching that porno had Belle rubbing her thighs together, the heat gathering between her legs. It was definitely time to watch that movie she rented - all the while picturing  _ her  _ landlord in place of the one in the flick itself. 


End file.
